Sally
Sally is a minor character in Grim Tales. She is the wife of Jack Skellington and the daughter of Dr. Finklestein. She is sister-in-law of Grim and also the aunt of Grim Jr. and Minimandy. She first appeared in Chapter 1 and made brief appearances in later chapters. She originates from the Tim Burton film, ''The Nightmare Before Christmas''. Grim Tales From Down Below She first introduced herself to Grim Jr. and Minimandy as their aunt and went to the party along with the rest. At the party she saw Grim Jr. sitting alone and asked him to dance with her. During the dance Grim Jr. suddenly breakdanced which she found weird like the others. After Grim Jr. has fused with the Pumpkinator, she jumped on his skeleton horse along with Jack and followed his brother to Oogie's Manor, Jack asked what was happening but didn't get a response as they already saw Minnie being taken away by the Redeemer. When she arrived back in Halloween Town she was told to get the townspeople save. She later watched the destruction of Halloween Town from a distance along with The Mayor. Appearance Sally is a living rag doll, and, as a result, her body is covered in seams and stitches. She has pale blue skin and is a bit more realistically proportioned when compared to other Halloween Town residents like Jack, albeit Sally's neck is quite long and her hands and feet are rather small. There are stitches on each of Sally's wrists, a few on her arms and legs, several on her upper chest, one on her neck, one at the top of her head, and one on each corner of her mouth, the last of which makes her looks as if she is sporting a Glasgow smile. She wears red lipstick and nail-polish and has long eyelashes, and her feet are covered by black shoes, worn over baggy, black-and-white striped socks. Her long, red hair reaches down to her hips and is parted in the middle. Sally's clothing consists of a worn, tattered dress made up of many different scraps of cloth sewn together. While it is predominantly pale pink and grey, Sally's dress has small areas of yellow and green near around her left and right shoulders, respectively, and each individual patch is covered in a unique black or grey pattern (save for a few patches that are a solid color). Origin Sally is a main character in The Nightmare Before Christmas . She is a zombie ragdoll who was created by Doctor Finklestein. She is made of from various pieces stitched together. Her insides are filled with leaves for stuffing. She most likely feels no physical pain, In the movie she leaps from her room in Finklesteins Lab. Some of her limbs fall off, but she sews them back on and limps for a short time. Gallery Sally.jpg|Sally as in The Nightmare Before Christmas. Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:Female Category:Puppet Category:Movies Category:Characters Category:Living Dead Category:Minor Character Category:Ragdoll Category:Grim Tales Character